The Key Holder Rebirth
by Omnikid
Summary: Sora is a misunderstood twelve year old whose always being mis treated, but when he meets a certain silver haired boy with wierd abilities whats little Sora to do.RxS Chapters 2 & 3 revise and Chapter 5 up!
1. Before Disaster

**The Key Holder**

**Before Disaster **

**By: number thirteen Roxas**

**Authors Ranting:** Well this is my first fic, and I am planning on really continuing this one. I mean if I get the reviews I need to get motivated. Please Read and Review. And email me. I have good ideas for this story. Oh and look at the bottom for info on how to get on the next Chapter.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kingdom Hearts the characters or Comp USA.

"Faggot!" Zexion scoff's as he violently pushes Sora.

The shove is enough to send Sora off his feet and sliding onto his back in the school hallway. Sora gets back up on his feet and starts to walk to class, trying to ignore Zexion.

"Fuckin' queer!" "Doesn't know when to stay down does he?" Zexion asks the other two boys.

Sora pleads, "Guys, just let me to class I'm already late."

"You're not going anywhere until _we_ say 'fudge-packer'." Zexion forces Sora against the hallway wall, and the other two boys take point. Sora realizes that there is no way out of this and throws a right hook onto Zexion's chin. Zexion spits out blood and gives Sora a sharp knee to the groin sending him down to his knees. While the other two boys are standing watch, Zexion unzips his pants, pulls out his half hard cock and sticks it in front of Sora's face.

"Kiss it like the good faggot you are." Sora bites his lip and closes his mouth.

Zexion is now sporting a fully erect six inch cock and is leaking precum. He wipes the head of his penis against Sora's lips, "Come on cocksucker. You know you want it."

Sora brings his left fist up and into Zexion's balls. "Bitch", Zexion yells as he punches Sora hard in the face then drives a kick in his ribs.

"Come on guys, this fag has had enough for one day." Zexion puts his dick back in his pants and the three boys head off to class leaving Sora alone in the hallway.

Sora remains on the floor for several minutes clenching his ribs where Zexion's foot had landed then slowly climbs to his feet. Licking his upper lip, Sora tastes Zexion's now dried pre-cum and the blood dripping from his nose. He decides it would be best if he cleans himself up a bit before anyone sees him and he starts walking for the school bathroom.

Sora lets the cold, refreshing water run over his hands and splashes some onto his face, washing away the dried precum and caked blood. He looks at himself in the mirror and notices the beginning black eye. At twelve years old, four feet ten inches tall, with Brown hair, sapphire blue eyes, and a nice slim hairless boy body, He doesn't consider himself bad looking at all.

There was one problem Sora thinks to himself, 'I like boys'. Not just 'normal boys' like as in friends, but he gets hard whenever he sees one of friends nude in the shower. Like he desperately wants to suck one of them like he had seen in gay magazines. While all of friends were talking about girls and pussy, there he is thinking about how hot his young male friends are.

"Fuck fifteen minutes late!" Sora says to his self as he shuts off the water and looks at his watch. He sees no point in going to class now... besides who would believe his excuse for being late? Sora decides to slip out the side door, and heads off to his favorite store, Comp USA.

Sora enters Comp USA through the large same sliding doors he has a million times before, but this time it was different. A new shipment of Gekkotech computers has just arrived, and he will be the first to get his hands on the new demo unit. Gekkotech is Sora's favorite brand of computers. He always enjoys listening to stories from older tech geeks about how they managed to put Microsoft out of business five years ago.

Sora walks to the Gekkotech section in the back of the store. 'There's my new baby' Sora whispers as he looks at the new Gekkotech XG-7 laptop computer. Gazing wide-eyed at its slim one-inch design and super bright vibrant 17 inch flat screen monitor, he is actually getting a hardon just looking at it.

Sora cannot resist the temptation any longer as he steps up the keyboard. He knows he can pull off the hack this time. His hands fly over the keys like a seasoned pro. He enters command line and it happens, just like it has so many times before. A door is opened to the world. Rushing through the lines like heroin through an addict's veins, an electronic pulse gets sent out, and Sora seeks his refuge from day to day incompetence's. A board is found. '_This is where I belong_', he quietly thinks to himself.

"ACCESS DENIED" flashes across the screen time after time as Sora continues to try to hack the system. He has been at this hack for 10 minutes now, longer than most hacks take him, and he is getting nowhere. And here he stands in Comp USA using a demo computer to commit virtually every act of cyber crime there is a law for.

Riku Knight has been watching from about twenty feet away for the last several minutes at Sora trying to break into one of the most secure computer systems in the world. He guesses that Sora is about 11 years old and marvels at the boy's computer knowledge. Still he knows the boy will never be able to break into a system using those exploits.

Walking up behind Sora, Riku leans down and whispers, "If you ever want to complete that hack you might want to try overloading the buffer on the stack pointer and then sliding in your own executable code".

Startled, Sora stops briefly to look at the stranger beside him. He guesses that the man is in his teens. '_Not bad, not bad'_ Sora thinks to himself as he scans Riku's silver hair, aquamarine blue eyes, and wearing a pair of blue jeans and a white T-shirt and a black jacket.

"I don't need your help", Sora curtly replies, turning back to the keyboard.

"Just giving a word of advice to a newbie like yourself", Riku retorts.

"Fuck off before I say you're some pedo trying to get in my pants" Sora snaps, never taking his eyes off the screen. The stranger walks off, leaving Sora wondering where he has seen that face before.

Within minutes Sora achieves the hack by overloading the stack pointer. The test is complete, and he swells with pride, exhibiting a shit-eatin' grin on his face that only boys can make.

Sora hunts down a sales associate and tells him that he wants to buy the new Gekkotech. The young sales guy rolls his eyes and says, "Yeah sure, and I guess you're gonna pay for it with your Tooth Fairy money?"

"I was thinking more along the lines of this" Sora says, as he pulls an envelope from his backpack containing $8,700 dollars in cash. As he thumbs through the bills, he thinks about the half dozen ATMs he hacked into earlier in the week.

"I'll get you one right away", the sales guy stutters as he looks inside the envelope.

Within a short time, the sales jerk comes back to Sora with a large carton and gives the sales order to the cashier. "You're total comes to $7,678 dollars".

As Sora begins to count out his money and hand it over the counter, the cashier tells him, "I'm sorry, but we don't accept cash for any purchases over $1,000 dollars. You will either have to pay with a credit or debit card."

"But I'm only twelve. All I have is cash." Sora asks the see the manager, who, after listening to the cashier, explains to him that it is store policy not to accept cash for anything over $1,000 dollars… "and policy is policy."

"Maybe you should come back with your parents." the manager tells Sora as he walks off, casually dismissing him.

Sora admits defeat, and walks out of Comp USA

Riku is sitting is his silver BMW Z4 eating a sandwich and notices Sora leave the store. His sun-glassed eyes see how Sora has his head hung low apparently upset, but decides it would be best if he stays out of it. He glances back toward the door of the store at three guys rapidly heading in Sora's direction.

He opens the glove box, slowly pulls out a compact disc holder, and secures it to the clip on his belt. "Best be prepared", he jokes to himself as he gets out of his car and heads toward the men. He doesn't see the harm in making sure the boy gets home safely, and it has indeed been too long. Slowly shaking his head, already knowing the answer, Riku wonders '_has it really been five years_'?

Sora is just rounding the corner of the building when he is roughly thrown up against the wall. "Give us the money kid" he hears someone say, as he slams up against the cold bricks.

"What money?" Sora manages to squeak out while playing stupid.

The man standing to the right of the one holding him up pulls out a knife and says. "Don't play stupid with us boy. We saw how much money you had in that store. You gimme a wrong answer one more time and I will cut your ass."

Thinking '_this day has gone from bad to worse_', Sora sobs, "Back pocket of my book bag" as tears stream down his face.

The man lets him down to the ground and takes his book bag, reaches in the back pocket, and takes out the money.

"Now that wasn't so hard was it?" The lead man says.

"Fuck you!" Sora whimpers back.

"I think this little boy needs to be taught some respect, don't you, guys?"

"NO!" Sora cries as he realizes what the man means. But, it is too late. They are already holding him tight, a hand over his mouth muffling his cries for help. He feels a hand starting to pull down the zipper on his pants.

"Leave him alone", Riku says calmly and firmly as he rounds the corner stopping about fifteen feet away from the men.

The men drop Sora to focus on the intruder. "Or you'll do what?" the leader demands.

Riku ignores the trio while he casually removes his sunglasses with his right hand and tucks them inside his jacket's breast pocket. Smiling for the first time in almost five years and quietly mutters under his breath, "Morons."

Without warning the man farthest from Riku charges him at full speed. Riku takes a deep breath and allows his mind to once again become open to the world as he pops open the flap on his compact disc holder. The attacker crosses the 15 foot distance in a matter of seconds and attempts to land a right hook into Riku' jaw. Riku grabs the man's wrist in mid-swing and yanks him forward. He pivots 90 degrees to his right and delivers a sharp blow to man's elbow snapping his arm in two. The tug from Riku still has the man continuing forward as he pivots another 90 degrees and sends a flat palmed hammer fist into the back of his skull. The punch is strong enough to send the sun glassed man flying through the air where his body crumples face down in a pile of garbage. He completes the turn so that he is back facing the two remaining men.

Casually, Riku looks down at his jacket, briefly brushes off some sort of dust, then pulls his jacket back tight before returning his attention to the two men. "Well?" Riku extends his hands on either side of him and taunts the two men forward.

The men quickly get in position to circle Riku and begin to side step around him. One of the attackers brandishes a switch blade in his left hand, and makes a sudden thrust. Riku is out of the way and grabbing the man's wrist before the blade gets within striking distance. He hits the man in the right shoulder causing him to spin around so that his back faces Riku. Never letting go of the man's wrist, Riku twists the man's arm and drives the slim blade into the attacker's side missing all vital organs… more than enough to cause pain and collapse him to the ground. Riku is preoccupied with the knifed man so he never even turns to face the other attacker. He rapidly kicks in the direction of the remaining attacker hitting him in the side. Without letting his leg down Riku follows with a second kick into the man's face.

Sora is still lying on the ground watching this stranger calmly fend off his three attackers. The leader pulls out a gun and aims it at Riku while he in seemingly not looking. "Gun!" is the only thing Sora can manage. Riku turns to face the leader just as he pulls the trigger.

BAM! BAM! is the only sound Sora hears as at the leader fires off two shots directly at Riku. But Riku still stands in the same place where he had been less than a second before. '_There is no way he missed at that range_' Sora thinks to himself as Riku stands unwounded.

The leader, who is obviously confused, fires off four more shots at Riku and this time there is no missing it for anyone, Riku actually _dodges_ the bullets.

The gun clicks empty and the leader attempts to reload the weapon, but he never gets the chance as Riku reaches in the compact disc holder at his hip and reveals a silver compact disc with the letter T on the top. Riku throws the disc with a practiced ease, and slices the gun barrel in half.

Riku looks back at Sora still laying on the ground and thinks briefly of what these monsters would have done to him if he had not had showed up. The anger of the past five years fills him to the brim. He reaches in, draws out another disc, and sends it spinning towards the leader. The disc reaches the leader's neck and cleanly slices through, separating his head from his body.

Riku takes the few steps over with Sora ,"Let's go" Riku says to him as he extends his hand, Sora is too afraid to move after seeing what just happen. Riku scoops Sora up in his arms and carries him like a baby to his car.

Sora knows he shouldn't be going with a stranger like this, but there is something about this man that puts Sora's mind at ease.

**Author's Note:** So how'd you like it please tell me in your reviews. So okay I'm thinking of putting three people in my next fic and I'm hoping a few people will offer be in it. Email me and tell me about yourself so I can add a little of your personality in him/her. I'll try to update next week. So please Review so I can update faster.


	2. Knight Manor

**The Key Holder**

**Knight Manor**

**By: number thirteen Roxas**

**Authors Ranting:** Finally I got Chapter two done and ready to read. I took some time thinking about this one. Chapter Three will be done soon and out sometime next week. So I hope you like it. Review after you read it please.

**Disclaimer** I don't own Kingdom Hearts there I said it.

Driving with Sora in the passenger seat next to him, Riku thinks 'What am I doing?'

"Are you okay?" He asks Sora, breaking the strained silence.

Fighting back tears Sora replies, "Yeah, sure." "Course I'm okay. I almost got robbed and raped, and you just chopped a man's head off with a CD." "I'm just fine!"

"I meant are you hurt?"

"If you hadn't of showed up those guys would have...", Sora whimpers, with tears streaming down his face.

Riku reaches over and puts his hand on Sora's shoulder giving it a gentle squeeze. "Look what's important is that they didn't and that you are okay."

Trying to change the subject, Riku asks, "So, what's your name?"

"Sora Hayter." "What's yours?"

Hesitating for a moment, he decides to tell the truth. "Riku Knight."

Sora quickly does a double take and mentally checks the name against the dozens of magazine covers he has seen Riku's face on. "_Riku Knight_? As in the owner and founder of Gekkotech computers?"

Riku shrugs, "Guess I'm busted."

'Damn!' Here I am sitting beside one of the richest men in the world." And he just saved my life. "I can't believe it."

"You're The _Key-Holder_?", he whispers, in awe.

"The Key-Holder is dead", Riku says vacantly. "He died five years ago. Any newspaper would tell you that kid."

Still not convinced, Sora whines, "But the shot dodge?. Only The Key-Holder can shot dodge!"

Riku jerks the car to the side of road and slams on his brakes. He looks Sora in the eyes and tells him, "Listen Sora, The Key-Holder is dead!" "And it's for the best he stays that way."

As Riku pulls back onto the road, Sora notices that they have now left the city, and the two lane road they are traveling on is practically deserted.

"So where are we going?"

Riku doesn't answer and continues on, staring ahead at the road

_**One Hour Later**_

"Wake up! We're here." Riku says as he shakes Sora out of his sleep.

"Where's here?" Sora asks still half asleep. He looks at the clock and realizes he slept for over an hour.

Riku exits the car and opens Sora's door for him, "Welcome to Knight Manor."

As Sora steps out of Riku' car he gazes in awe at the huge house in front of him. The building stands four stories tall and resembles a medieval castle. "Whoa! How big is this place?"

"The house itself is 85,000 square feet (7896.5 square meters) and sits on 389 acres of land (157.41977 hectares)." Riku answers as he walks to the large double front doors. He slides a card through a card-reader next the door and they slowly swing open. "Come on in."

An elderly British man greets Riku as he walks into the house. "Welcome home, Master Knight." "And may I enquire to who our young guest is?" Sora guesses him to be in his late 60's.

"Sora this is Luxord. He has been with my family as our butler since I was boy myself. This is the man you want to talk to if you ever need anything in the house" "And Luxord, this is Sora. We ran into a slight...how do you say...problem, and he needs a safe place to rest for a bit."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Sora" Luxord says cheerfully. "You look rather tattered from your day. Would like to have a shower and clean up?" Sora notices for the first time that he has blood stains on his shirt, "Um, sure."

"Follow me please", Luxord says as he motions for Sora to follow him. They wind through a maze of hallways and finally enter a large bedroom. "The bathroom is though there. There are towels on the hangers." Luxord turns and leaves as Sora stares all around the exquisite bedroom.

Sora finally walks through the door into the large bathroom, strips off his stained clothes and looks at himself naked in the full length mirror. He notices the blood stains in his brown hair and how dirty this day has really gotten him. He steps into the large glass cubicle, turns on the water, and begins to enjoy the cascading spray from the multiple nozzles situated around the shower.

When Luxord returns to the kitchen, he finds Riku leaning against the counter sipping on a coke. "I took care of establishing an alibi for you. As far as anyone is aware, you were in a board meeting earlier this morning".

"Thanks" Riku responds as he stares blankly at the wall.

Luxord decides that it would be best to leave Riku alone at the moment.

"You know, he has the gift," Riku says.

"Excuse me, but I don't understand what you mean, sir."

"I mean he has the gift to unlock his mind. I felt it when I first came in contact with him. He has the potential to be stronger than I ever could be. If only he could be taught to…"

"Are you sure teaching him to free his mind at his age would be a wise thing to do? You were in your 15 before you ever learned for yourself." Luxord points out to Riku.

"I can't let Sora be helpless like he is. At least if he learned how to fight he would stand a chance."

"With all due respect, sir, I think wanting to teach Sora is your way of bringing back a part of yourself. He may not be ready."

As Luxord turns to leave, Sora passes him into the kitchen clad in only in a towel wrapped around his waist.

"So, what's up?" he asks casually.

"I was just thinking about something. And, I am willing to make you a deal. I'll teach you how to fight like The Key-Holder…_if_ you keep what you saw happen today quiet."

"_So, when do we start?_"

_**The Next Day**_

Having been peacefully sleeping, Sora is suddenly aware of a hand on his lower thigh, massaging his naked leg. He carefully opens his eyes to see Riku moving the covers down off his naked body. Riku's hand continues to gently caress Sora's leg as he slowly moves up to cup his boy balls. He then moves his mouth down to Sora's stomach, flicking his tongue over his bellybutton.

Sora snaps awake!

'_Damn, just a dream_,' Sora realizes as he sits up in the strange bed remembering he is at Knight Manor. He feels something sticky on his midsection, slides his hand under the covers, and withdraws semen soaked fingers. "Fuck, here I am at Riku's place and I have a damn wet dream".

Needing a change of sheets, he decides to look for a linen closet. "But wait,' he realizes, '_Luxord took my clothes earlier and I'm naked_.' Asking himself, '_Who is up at this time of night_?', he shrugs his shoulders and walks out of the room naked to look for clean sheets.

"_Brother, look!" Roxas yells as he points up to the indoor roller coaster._

_"Maybe some other time Champ, when you're a little taller. How about we get some lunch?" a much younger Riku says to his little brother. He had decided to take Roxas, who was six, to Adventure Land. The world's largest indoor amusement park, located on the bottom six stories of Gekkotech Towers. _

_Riku' leads his brother to the food court and buys him some fast food. _

"_Sir, can I speak with you for one moment?"_

_Riku turns to the voice, recognizing Gekkotech's Head of Security, a Mr. Xemnas. "This better be damn good on my day off."_

_Xemnas gets to the point. "Sir there is bomb on the 14th floor. The group that planted it is demanding $500 million dollars. Otherwise they claim they will blow up the building in thirty minutes. Our techs are working it, but it is my opinion that we should evacuate the building?"_

_"How close are our techs to dismantling the bomb?"_

_"They claim they can have it within 20 minutes."_

_"The building and park stays open. I'm going up to 14, and Xemnas, watch after Roxas for me."_

"_Oh, and one more favor, Xemnas. Make the call."_

_Riku walks over to Roxas and ruffles his hair.. "Hey sport, I gotta run a quick errand. Xemnas is going to watch you for a little bit."_

_Riku quickly changes into full his Key-Holder costume as he rides the express elevator up to the 14th floor. All in black… combat boots, black pants, shirt, long flowing jacket that almost reaches down to his feet, and the slim mask that covers his eyes and nose... The Key-Holder steps out of the elevator with his key The Way To Dawn in hand._

_"How goes it boys?" he says casually to the bomb technicians as he rounds the corner and sees the large device sitting on the floor._

_"It's 75 pounds of C4 on a proximity trigger. You step within seven feet of it and you start the countdown. We have a crew bringing EMP up to override the trigger so we can dismantle it." "What I don't get is how anyone can think a 75 pound bomb could take down an 85 story building?" _

_As the obvious hits him, The Key-Holder shouts, "It's a trap, get out! The main bomb is in the sub-basement! Recall the EMP crew down there NOW!"_

_The Key-Holder rushes toward the bomb setting off the timer. 'Thirty seconds'. 'This is gonna be close,' he says to himself as he draws his pistol and fires two rounds into the floor to ceiling window. He then picks up the bomb, moves it toward the shattered window and heaves it over the sill, letting himself fall headfirst after it. Putting his back toward the approaching pavement, he unleashes a volley of shots into the falling bomb, exploding it in mid air. As he senses the ground getting closer, he completes a flip, and comes to an easy upright landing on the sidewalk._

_There is now a rush of activity outside the building as police swarm the building. The Key-Holder gets two steps inside when, suddenly, the entire building shudders as 2,000 pounds of C4 detonates in the sub-basement..._

Shaking and covered with sweat, Riku suddenly wakes up.

His mind is reeling. The explosion fiveyears ago, that he dreams about nightly, had completely destroyed the building and almost bankrupted his company. But the damage to his company and the financial loss could never be as devastating as the forty seven thousand men, women and children that died that day…one of them his brother, Roxas.

'_Get over it Riku, and stop living in the past_,' he tells himself for the thousandth time.

Riku sits up and pulls himself out of bed, needing something to drink. However, he sees something much more interesting. A very naked Sora crosses in front of his bedroom door, tiptoeing down the hall.

Silently, Riku slips on his robe and decides to see why a naked 12 year old is streaking through his house at three in the morning.

**Author's Note: ** I don't really feel like typing a lot. So I'll just say this Review and Chapter Three will come out earlier than this one. Roxas Out


	3. Nude Wonder

**The Key-Holder**

**Nude Wonder**

**By: number thirteen Roxas**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Kingdom Hearts but I do own this fic and it's plot.

**Author's note: **hey I finally finish this chapter and didn't I tell you guys I'd finish this chapter this week. Oh and I also finish my new site. More details about it at the bottom.

Sora has been winding through the maze of hallways in Knight Manor for nearly fifteen minutes looking for a clean pair of sheets to hide the evidence of his wet dream. Just as he rounds a corner, he hears something behind him that makes him almost jump out of skin.

"Need something?" Riku asks casually as the startled twelve year old naked boy jumps around and places his hand in-between his legs.

"I was just umm…I mean… I needed… I mean… I had." is all Sora can stutter out.

"Well _come on_! I want to know why you are running around my house naked at three in the morning." Riku says impatiently. It has been so long since he had been around a little boy he has forgotten to be patient.

"I had a wet dream, and I didn't want anyone to know about it. Luxord took my clothes to the wash so I didn't have any." Sora says with his head hanging low and tears starting to come into eyes.

Riku lets out a laugh.

"What's so funny?" Sora demands as he stomps his foot and places his hands on his hips revealing his penis to Riku for the first time.

Riku pauses as he slowly takes in the hairless body of this beautiful boy. "Just when I was your age, Luxord had to change my sheets almost nightly. Follow me back to your room."

Sora follows Riku back through the hallways. He no longer cares if Riku sees him naked or not , 'I like being a naked around him. It kinda turns me on.' he thinks to himself and he skips in front of Riku back into his room.

"I already checked for sheets in here", Sora says to Riku.

"Are you familiar with how to use a Holo Computer?" Riku asks him.

"Course, we had to learn them in school."

Riku picks up two pair of sunglasses and hands one to Sora, "These are Holo Glasses. Same principal as a Holo Computer, but the size is shrunk down. These are also linked to the in-house automation system. You can adjust the room temp, turn on the oven, and even order clean sheets that will be delivered through the Vac Drop system."

A copy of the transparent holographic screen that Riku is using pops up before Sora as he puts on the glasses. Riku is grabbing at icons with his hands as he makes his way through the system, "But I heard these didn't exist yet?" Sora says in awe.

"It's a little known secret that Gekkotech Computers are fifteen years ahead of the world in technology. Half of our good stuff won't even make it to the market for the next six years." Riku replies. "Go check the Vac Drop on the wall" he says as he pats Sora on his perfect little bubble butt.

Sora opens the Vac Drop and withdraws a clean pair of sheets. Riku has already striped the soiled sheets off of the bed. By the time they are done remaking the bed Sora's penis is standing fully erect at three and a half inches, but he makes no effort to cover it up. "Okay back to bed" Riku tells him. Sora climbs back into bed, and is disappointed when Riku takes the Holo Glasses off him and than doesn't strip off his clothes and climb in too. Riku bends over and gives Sora a gentle kiss on the forehead, "Night champ. Sleep tight."

Riku puts the Holo Glasses on the reader in his own bedroom. What Sora didn't know was that the Holo Glasses had taken a full body and brain scan of him.

"Computer display full size image on Holo Pad."

The computer brings up a full size image of 12 year old naked Sora in the middle of the room. Riku looks over the gorgeous body of this boy. 'There will be time for that later' he thinks to himself, 'But right now there are more important things to deal with'.

"Computer overlay brain image on body", Riku orders the computer. A live image of the activity of Sora's brain while wearing the Holo Glasses shows up over his image on the Holo Pad.

"He's a good looking boy if you don't mind my saying so" Luxord says as he enters Riku room bring him a drink. "So, what did you find?"

"I don't know. If this scan is correct, Sora has the ability to unlock ninety-seven percent of his mind", Riku answers in disbelief as he studies the holographic chart in front of him.

"Is that bad? I'm not sure I follow you."

"Well the most I have ever been able to unlock of my own mind is sixty-six percent, and I can dodge bullets and jump of out of high story windows and make a key appear. I mean I just don't know what kind of power he will have, or even if he is ready for it." Riku said looking at Sora's brain data.

"Would you rather he find out on his own? He could become a danger to himself and others unless he is shown how to use his ability." Luxord points out.

"You're right. I'll start his training tomorrow and talk with his parents about everything. Thanks Luxord, for everything." Riku tells him as he leaves the room.

Riku is watching the nude three dimensional image of Sora as he says aloud, "_Time to see what you are made of_."

Sora wakes up the next morning feeling well rested and excited that he begins his training today. He is laying on the bed totally exposed to Riku, having kicked off his covers during the night. He doesn't care anymore if Riku sees him naked, and makes no attempt to hide his morning erection.

"Good morning." "Luxord is making some breakfast, and it should be up in a bit. He should also be bringing your clothes" Riku says as Sora looks towards him at the edge of the bed.

"I gotta pee" Sora says as he gets up and makes his way to the bathroom. When he comes back out his morning wood is gone, and Riku is holding a laptop computer.

"I saw the whole thing where Comp USA wouldn't let you buy the computer. I personally called the CEO this morning and demanded they change their policy, or they would cease doing business with Gekkotech. Needless to say, the policy has been changed. And this is for you," Riku says as he hands a brand new Gekkotech XG-7 to Sora. The boy's eyes light up as if it were Christmas.

"You're really giving this to me? Like for free and all?"

"You can pay me by doing well in your training. Plus, the way I look at it, it's just another tax write off for me." Riku jokes as Luxord enters the room carrying a platter of food and Sora's freshly laundered clothing. He places Sora's breakfast on a table by the window and lays out his clothes on the bed. "Enjoy your breakfast, Master Sora," he says as he leaves the room.

"I'm going to let you eat and get ready. Then you can page me and I'll take you back home to your parents. They must be worried sick about you

"But I thought my training was going to begin today."

"And it will. After I speak to your parents. I am going to tell them you are helping beta test new educational technology. You will be needed at Gekkotech for a few hours after school everyday, where you will do you homework, and test the technology."

"Wow! That's a good one." Sora compliments Riku on his lying ability.

"I know", Riku says as he turns and leaves the room smiling.

--------------------

Riku pulls his silver BMW around to the front of Knight Manor just in time to see Sora walk out the front door.

"So how does it work?" Sora asks just as Riku pulls through the main gate.

"How does what work?" Riku asks, trying to play dumb.

"You know, the shot dodge and stuff. How do you do it?"

"The average human only uses ten to fifteen percent of their brain's processing power in their lifetime. I simply found out that some people, including you, have the gift to unlock parts of the brain that allow them to use more of their overall processing power. This increase in brain activity allows for new found skills and abilities that would generally be impossible for a normal person."

"So, it's basically like overclocking a computer, only you are doing it in your mind, right?"

"Pretty much. The process occurs in stages though, so you are not just going to be able to open everything at once. Parts of your mind can be unlocked just by meditating, while others must be unlocked through practice and special conditioning. A traumatic event can sometimes even unlock a section of your mind."

Sora adjusts himself to an Indian style position, closes his eyes, and starts humming to himself.

"What are doing?" Riku asks about to burst out in laughter.

"I'm trying to meditate."

"Sit back normally. I want to try something."

Riku pulls the car over to the side of the road, and explains, "When my brother Roxas was alive I could link our two of minds together because he also had the ability to unlock his mind. By linking I was able to force some doors open in his mind that would have taken him years to do by himself."

Riku has moved his hand through the neck of Sora's shirt and onto his bare shoulder. "It's not going to hurt any is it?" he asks, uncertain as to what is about to happen.

"Honestly, I don't know if it will even work. But it shouldn't hurt. Now close your eyes, take some deep breathes, and relax."

Sora did as he was told, and Riku tries to block out the fear and doubt in his own mind. Suddenly, he feels Sora's entire mind open to him with enough force it feels like he just slammed into a brick wall. However, Sora doesn't seem to notice as he sits immobile in a trance like state. The real world slowly fades around Riku as he delves deeper into the mind of this young boy.

Sora felt a tingling sensation come over him as Riku' mind entered his own. It felt like pin pricks all over his body, but with Riku in his mind he has no control over any physical movements. A wave of emotion slams into him as doors in his mind are unlocked. Then suddenly, the real world slowly reappears as Riku removes his hand from his shoulder.

"You okay?" Riku tries to ask calmly? The trembling in his own voice gives away the uneasiness.

"Holy shit I came! What the hell just happened?" Sora gasps as he tries to come back down to earth. He looks down as the semen starts to penetrate his underwear and soak his pants.

"I didn't realize it would be that much. Roxas always had a strong reaction to it, but I guess his age kept it down a bit. You just unlocked the first part of your mind. Don't worry your pants should dry by the time we get you home."

"So what new stuff will I be able to do?" Sora asks still trying to calm down.

"I honestly don't know."

----------------

Sora lives in a middle income family type house in a decent neighborhood. As Riku rounds the corner onto Sora's street he sees fire engines, police cars, and ambulances parked in front of his house. The firefighters have already put out the fire, but not before it consumed half of the house.

"Stay here." Riku commands. Sora doesn't listen, jumping out of the car and runs toward the house. Riku realizes it would be best to stay back for now and he lets Sora run ahead.

"Easy there little man", a police officer says and he steps in front of Sora.

"But I live here."

"I'm sorry we can't let you go in. There was a gas leak and…" The officer holds back, but Sora already knows the sad truth.

"_MOM! DAD!_" Sora screams as he tries to rush past the officer. But the cop holds him back. Sora takes a deep breath and hits the officer in the center of the chest sending him flying backward a good ten feet.

Riku is on Sora in an instant wrapping both arms around him and yelling for him to calm down. Sora tries to jump out of his hold and jolts the two of them seven feet in the air. As he lets Sora out his tight hold he is greeted with a right hook to his jaw that would have shattered the skull of any other person.

'I can't let this go on,' Riku thinks as a firefighter rushes Sora and is quickly taken to the ground with a swift kick to the head. He quickly rushes Sora and delivers a hammer fist to the boys head, and watches as Sora crumbles to the ground unconscious.

'_Sorry_', is all Riku can manage as he picks up Sora's limp body and carries him back to the car.

Riku pulls a syringe out of a medical kit from his glove compartment and injects the contents into Sora's arm. "That should keep you out of it for awhile", he says as he pats Sora's forehead and turns to face the police officer that he had knocked to the ground moments earlier. Approaching the man, he asks, "Is there any family he can stay with?"

"As for relatives, nobody is showing up in our records. Odds are he will be put in foster care. _But first_, he will be charged for assaulting a police officer, and possibly attempted murder. Unless, of course, something could be worked out." The cop recognizes Riku, and is clearly aware he is the second richest, _and_ one of the most powerful men in the world.

Riku tries to hide his distaste for the corruption of the system he used to protect. "Can I interest you in a job with Gekkotech as a security officer at a Chief of Security pay grade? Just for joining the team I think an extra month of paid vacation would also be good."

Riku hopes the cop accepts the million dollar bribe.

"Ya know, that sounds mighty nice. What about a company car and relocation pay?"

"Naturally! We take care of our people. Assuming they keep their mouth shut," Riku says coldly walking back to his car to check on Sora. As he passes the black and white police car parked in the driveway he rolls an egg sized ball he had been palming in his hand under the rear tire.

"So what are you going to do about the boy?" the officer calls to Riku.

"I'm a close friend of the family," Riku quickly lies to the cop. "I was planning on adopting him. I hope you won't object to me taking him with me now."

"Anything you say _boss man_." The cop sneers as Riku gets in his car and drives away.

Minutes later, Riku activates the remote trigger on the small thermonuclear device he dropped under the black and white back at Sora's house. The explosion is enough to kill every person within fifty metres of ground zero, eliminating any witnesses to Sora's special abilities.

He didn't trust the cop or anyone else to keep quiet, and he was not about to have Sora turned into to some government experiment to find out what makes him tick. As far as the authorities will be concerned the explosion was caused by a second larger gas leak

He looks over at Sora in the seat next to him, and realizes for the first time that he does indeed love the boy and would do anything to protect him.

'_I've done worse to get this far_', he thinks to himself.

**Far Away From Sora's and Riku's location.**

Totso Vane stands in her office staring out the floor to ceiling windows twenty stories above the city as two men come busting into his office.

"About time you got here", she says not bothering to turn around.

"Sorry, we're late, Boss, but we ran into a slight problem" Vexen blurts out.

Vane cocks her eyebrow sarcastically as she turns to face the two henchmen.

"A problem? How can you run into a problem while out looking for new talent?"

"Well, we were doing just what you said. And we ran across this hot little kid. God, he had such a nice ass. Anyway, we were just about to bring him to you, when Saïx decided to take him for a test ride…"

"_And_?" Totso asks coldly. She was not in the mood to play games today.

Vexen looks down at his feet trying to summon the courage to respond. "_He_ showed up," he says slowly, as if speaking to a child.

"The Key-Holder died ten years ago! How could he have shown up?" Vane counters.

"Well, all of a sudden he was there. He shot dodged and threw a CD that kinda took Saïx ' head off. It had to be him!"

"So let me get this straight. The Key-Holder is alive, shows up, kicks the shit out of the two of you, and throws a CD that _kinda_ kills Saïx ?"

Eyes flaring, Vane quickly takes the pistol out from behind her back and puts a bullet right between Vexen's eyes. He turns the gun toward the other man. "Anything you want to add, Xemnas?"

Both of Xemnas's hands come up over his head, "Wait! Wait! It's true. But, I know who The Key-Holder really is!"

'_It's so much fun to watch them beg for their own pathetic life_', Vane thinks to herself.

"And how would you know this?" he bellows at Xemnas.

"Because he attacked us out of costume and I recognized him."

"_Riku Knight_ is The Key-Holder."

"I don't believe it." is all Vane manages to murmur.

Not much can shake the woman who runs one of the largest crime organizations in North America. But the news of her old arch enemy being alive, and his true identity is a shock. He lowers the gun pointed at Xemnas.

"You will be paid triple your usual fee for this information. I also want you to find out who Riku Knight is close too, what he cares about, and anything else you can dig up."

"Sir, I don't think I understand you?"

Vane allows herself a half smile, as most people wouldn't have the courage to question her up front. "Let's just say I have a long standing bone to pick with Mr. Riku Knight _and_ The Key-Holder."

"Yes ma'm!" Xemnas decides it would be best to quit while he is ahead and at least walk out of here with his money and his life. He starts to walk to the door, but is stopped by Vane.

Motioning toward Vexen's body, she adds… "Oh, one more thing. Clean up this mess and have someone come up to shampoo my carpet."

"Right away, Ms.Vane." Xemnas replies as he quickly leaves the office.

'Today is indeed a good day', Totso reflects as she sits in her chair. '_And, before this is over I will not only have my $500 million dollars back, but also celebrate the death of Riku Knight_'.

**Author's Note: **hey besides the fact that I finished this fic I'm getting ready to post part four on my site at http/ . So enjoy the next fic coming your way. And my gallery is almost finished too!


	4. After the Blow

**The Key Holder**

**After The Blow**

**By: number thirteen Roxas**

**Authors Ranting: **Hey sorry for getting this chapter out late but I'm working hard on **Forbidden** and Chapter five. But worry not I'm almost down with them. I'm thinking of ending the V.01 of this story soon and work on the next V.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own kingdom hearts 

Sora slowly wakes up in Riku's bed. He looks around but Riku is not there so he decides to go off to look for him. Three steps away from the bed he is forcefully thrown backward by some kind of invisible wall. The shock is enough to make his head spin…even more than it already does from the hard hit Riku gave him earlier.

"Welcome back to the land of the living. Looks like you had a run in with the electro-static containment field." Riku chuckles as he enters the room.

"So am I some kind of prisoner or something?" Sora angrily glares back.

"Not at all. I had some other business to take care of, and after your little temper tantrum earlier, I couldn't have you running around on your own. So now, if I let you out are you going to try to break my jaw again?"

"Go to hell!"

"I'll take that as yes." " _Deliver shock _!"

The shock command sends Sora screaming to the floor in pain as 50,000 volts of electricity is slashed through the containment field.

'_I'm not going to give him the satisfaction of seeing me cry _', Sora thinks to himself as he climbs back to his feet.

"Sora, I don't want to hurt you. But I cannot, and will not allow anyone, including you, to jeopardize my company or my reputation."

"Oh Yeah! Your reputation of being a complete ass _and _a coward! A real man would have never just thrown in the towel five years ago."

Riku tries to stay calm but Sora is clearly getting to him as he continues with his rant.

"That's right! I've heard all the stories about how your brother was killed in Gekkotech Towers …which was most likely due to your own stupidity by not getting him out when you first heard about the bomb. How the big bad Key Holder throws in the towel and becomes one big pussy."

"Some big hero you are!"

Riku looks at Sora directly in the eyes, halfway not believing what he is hearing from this young boy. "You done slamming me yet?"

"For the moment… yes!"

"Good." "_Deliver shock_!"

Sora braces himself for the impending shock as he quickly allows his mind to open once again. He channels the spiking current directly through his body, and it only makes his hair stand slightly on end.

"Is that all you've got?" he says mockingly to Riku.

Half smiling, Riku replies, "So, you _are _learning…that's good."

"_Field down_." As the containment field drops around Sora he steps out toward Riku stopping a few paces from him. "What the fuck! Is this some kind of game to you?"

"Always, now _attack _me."

"No problem with that," Sora sneers. He takes a swing at Riku with his right fist, but Riku quickly sidesteps and lands a kick to his stomach. The kick is enough to lift Sora off the floor and he comes back down with a reaffirming thud.

Riku takes a blindfold from his pocket and places it over Sora's eyes. "Your problem is that you are not _feeling _what you are fighting."

"But how can I fight if I can't see?"

"You have other senses besides your eyes. I suggest you use them. Now, open you mind." Riku gives Sora a few moments to open his mind before throwing a hard punch directly at his head.

Sora can actually feel the air being displaced as Riku's fist comes rushing toward him, and he sidesteps out of the way with plenty of time to spare. He then quickly ducks as he senses an approaching right hook. Rapidly, Riku then throws another direct punch, which Sora easily catches with his tiny left hand.

"Good, defense is one thing," Riku says.

As Sora still has a firm grasp on Riku's fist, he drops down to the floor on his side, holding himself up with his right arm and attempts to deliver a kick to Riku's ribs; however, Riku catches Sora's leg and sends him sailing across the room. "But, offense is another," he finishes as Sora takes off his blindfold.

"Come on, Luxord has dinner prepared downstairs," Riku says as he walks to the door and waits for Sora to follow him.

'_What the fuck is his deal_', Sora thinks to himself as he follows Riku down the stairs. '_Why has the man who was so caring before turned into a total dick_.'

For the first time in life Sora is truly afraid of the unknown…and where this journey may lead him.

Ignoring Riku as he enters the dining room, and going directly to Sora's place at the table, Luxord asks, "I hope your steak was cooked to your liking Master Sora?"

"It was great, thanks." Luxord takes the well cleaned plate and replaces with a huge ice cream sundae. Sora's eyes pop out when he sees the dessert in front of him. "Wow, is this how you cook every night?"

"I'll never tell. I guess you will have to find out for yourself," Luxord says jokingly as he heads back to the kitchen, still ignoring Riku and his empty plate.

"Luxord?" Riku says it as question, but clearly means it as a demand.

"Oh yes, please forgive me Master Riku. Is there anything I can get for you?" he replies too cheerfully and in an almost sarcastic voice.

"Yes, I'd like something to drink and bowl of vanilla ice cream."

"Certainly sir! I'll have it for you right away," Luxord replies, again in a near sarcastic tone as he exits the room leaving Riku and Sora alone once again.

Neither of them has said a word to each other since the incident before dinner. Riku is the first to break the silence when Sora is done with his ice cream, "It's getting late and we have a long day tomorrow. I think it's time for you to go wash up and be off to bed. Do you know the way back to your room?"

Sora simply nods a yes.

"Good. I'll send Luxord up in a bit to make sure everything is okay."

"Good night", is all Sora says as he leaves the dining room. Riku says nothing is response.

Moments later Luxord returns empty handed into the dining room. "Where is my dessert?" Riku asks demandingly.

"We need to discuss something first. _Then _you'll get your dessert."

"Oh?" Riku replies mockingly as he stands up from the table to meet Luxord halfway. As he gets within an arms distance he is jolted as Luxord slaps him hard on the face.

"I do hope you have a good reason for that." Riku says coldly.

Luxord slaps him again, but this time even harder. Riku' right cheek is now red from the abuse being dished out on him.

"Just who the hell do you think you are?" Luxord snaps at Riku.

"Excuse me?" " _I'm _Riku Knight."

"_That's _the problem!"

Luxord goes to slaps him again, but Riku catches his hand. Luxord quickly delivers a soft punch to Riku midsection forcing him back a few steps.

"I may be old, but I taught you everything you know. Don't think for a second that this old man can't put up a fight"

"Well, what the fuck is your deal Luxord!"

"I know about the whole episode with Sora and the containment field. He's been through hell in the past two days, and here you are being a goddamn selfish prick. He doesn't need, nor does he deserve the kind of treatment you are giving him; no child does. Just think for a second what you would have felt like if I had done the same with you when your parents died when you were thirteen."

"Fine, _you _deal with him and treat him the _correct _way. I don't need this shit right now."

"No, it's not my responsibility to take care of him, and don't you dare give me the 'I don't need this shit' line either. In my opinion, Sora is the best thing to come into your life in the past five years. Use this as a chance to get back the part of you that you lost. What he needs is someone to love him and show compassion toward him."

Luxord drops his voice back down as he places a hand on Riku shoulder, "Listen to me. I know you are afraid to let yourself get close to anyone again. But this is something you have to do, not only for yourself, but also for Sora. Put the past in the past. There is nothing you can do to change it. You did your best and gave it your all. No one could have seen the way that day was going was end, and no one could have stopped it either."

Riku looks him in the eyes for several moments before breaking away, and not saying a word, storms out of the dining hall.

Riku is sitting in his room clad only in boxers shorts as he sips on some coke. His eyes wander around the room until they reach his dresser with several pictures of him and his brother Roxas on them. "_Damn you old man_!" He says aloud as he storms out of his room.

Stretching out with his mind as he nears Sora's room, Riku stops just outside the door. He can envision Sora huddled up in ball, softly crying to himself.

"Knock, knock, mind if I come in?"

Not waiting for an answer, he enters and goes to sit on the edge of the bed. Sora does not come out of his ball as he scoots to the far side away from Riku.

"Sora, I know we kind of didn't get off to the best start, and I've also been being a huge dick lately. All I can say is that I'm sorry, and hope that will be enough. I can't change what happened and neither can you. From now on just tell me what you want and I will do it."

Riku sits on the edge of the bed for several moments waiting for a reply, but Sora remains silent. "Well, I know you probably don't want to talk to me right now anyway. I wouldn't want to talk to me either. G'nite, champ."

Riku almost gets to the door when he hears Sora whimper through his quiet crying, "Don't leave me."

"Huh?" Riku asks to make sure he is hearing Sora correctly.

"Please don't leave me." Sora sobs again.

Riku takes several moments as a quiet battle rages inside his head. ' _I love boys. No wait! I don't love boys, I just care for kids. I really like girls..' 'Stop trying to kid yourself Riku. It's not like he's asking for you for sex. All the wants and needs right now is someone to be with him and hold him _.'

Riku moves slowly over to the bed, gently climbs in and eases over next to Sora. He is shocked to find that Sora is not wearing any clothes, but pushes that out of his mind as he reaches his arm around to hold him tight. As he gives Sora a soft kiss on the back of the neck, Riku murmurs, "Don't worry champ. I'm not going anywhere. I promise."

Sora feels Riku getting an erection as it firmly presses against his bare bubble butt, but he makes no attempt to move away. ' _I'll make sure he gives me that later _' he thinks as he drifts off to sleep in the arms of his hero.

**Author's Small Note: **Sorry I'm too lazy to write a lot right now. But please review. The more I get the faster I'll finish the next chapter faster. See ya!

6


	5. Gekkotech Plaza West

**The Key-Holder**

**Gekkotech Plaza West**

**By: omnikid**

**Disclaimer: **To own Kingdom Hearts I'd have to own Buena Vista. And I own neither. :(

**Author's note**: I have sadly decided to stop posting on my unedited site, at least until I get more reviews. Sorry for the inconvenience.

The sun is shining it's morning light into the room. As he lies in bed holding Sora, Riku asks himself, 'What the hell are you getting yourself into?'

Sora makes a funny noise as he stretches, slowly coming awake minutes later. His movements cause his bare butt to rub against Riku's crotch, and he can feel Riku erection as his clothed penis strains for release. 'He's so fun to tease', Sora thinks to himself as he breaks away from Riku and prances toward to the bathroom.

"Hey, get dressed and meet me in the garage." Riku calls to him from outside the bathroom.

"I don't know how to get to the garage," he yells back over the splashing of the shower.

"Pull it up on the Hologlasses and let them show you where it is."

Several minutes later Sora enters the garage in the same clothes he's had on for the past several days. "So how many cars _do _you have?" he asks in awe as he scans the millions of dollars worth of exotic and domestic cars surrounding him.

Riku glances up at Sora from the pump where he is filling up his BMW. "Well, let's see…seventy-eight cars, sixteen motorcycles, two jets, and one helicopter. But, this is my favorite. It's a 2004 BMW Z4. And, it's over 20 years old and in perfect condition. It was actually the first car I ever owned." As he gets into the car and starts up the engine, he signals for Sora to hop in.

"So, where are we going?" Sora asks as Riku pulls out of the front gate of the estate.

"I have some business to take care of at Gekkotech Plaza West. I was thinking while we are there you could pick out some new clothes and maybe some other things you might like. And, I figure we might as well use the 90 minute drive to get to know each other better. It's been three days and I don't even know what school you go to, what food you like, or much of anything else about you for that matter."

"Well I know almost everything about you. You've been in like so many technology and computer magazines and _I've _read them all," Sora says boasting as if he was Riku's biggest fan.

"I suppose you even recorded my biography that was shown on the History Channel?" he candidly jokes.

"Actually, I _did _."

"I hope you're not being serious. I may have to call my security team and tell them I have a twelve year old stalker."

Sora sticks his tongue out at Riku and makes a funny face. Riku follows suit flashing the same face back at Sora. Just as Riku turns his attention back to driving…

"DEER!" Sora screams as a deer casually crosses the two lane road.

"Shit!" Slamming on the brakes, Riku pulls the steering wheel hard left sending the car into a one eighty spin. The Z4 skids to a stop in the middle of the road barely missing the deer.

After several moments of just sitting in shock and letting his breathing return to normal, Riku speaks up. "How about I keep my eyes on the road from now on?"

"Sounds good to me."

"Outta my way!" Riku screams at pedestrians as he flies through the parking lot of Gekkotech Plaza . He brings the car to a screeching halt in valet parking. A nervous looking boy of about 19 is already approaching the car. "Stay here and just enjoy the show," he quietly says to Sora as he opens his own door and steps out of car.

The valet meets Riku at the curb just as he closes his door for himself, "Umm, good day, Mister Knight."

"Son, what's your name?"

"Pe .. Pe .. Pence, Sir." The boy stutters nervously as looks down at the name tag on his shirt to make sure he got his name correct.

"Well Pence , I don't know where you worked before, but _here _we greet our guests at their car and open their door for them. Is that understood?"

"Sure thing. I mean, Yes sir! I'll be sure to get it right from now on."

"Make sure that you do."

"Is there anything else I can get for you sir?" Pence is so nervous that tiny beads of sweat are forming on his forehead.

"Well for starters, you can let my passenger out. Oh, _and _, you can also park my car."

"Yes sir! Right away sir!" he says as he lets Sora out of the car and then drives away. Riku and Sora head toward the entrance where a large well dressed black man meets them and shakes Riku' hand.

"Morning, . How's it going today?"

"It's going fine sir. Will you require a formal escort today?"

"No thanks. I think I can handle the crowds on my own." He rarely uses his team of body guards except for public appearances.

"Oh, Auron , please meet Sora. He is to be treated at all times as if he were me. Is that understood?"

"Yes sir. It's a pleasure to meet you Sora." Auron says as he turns his attention back to Riku. "Sir, may I recommend that you have a security escort anyway. The amount of death threats you have received is up twenty percent from last month."

Riku receives death threats all the time. Most of them are merely just threats and rarely was one acted on. In the past five years only two attempts have actually been made of the several hundred he receives each month.

" Auron , I appreciate your concern. In fact, that's what I pay you for the last I checked, and I'm glad to see you earning your salary. But I'm a big boy and I think I can take care of myself."

Auron knows better than to argue with Riku, "I understand, however, may I at least suggest taking the private corridor to your office. To by-pass the crowds and ensure you are kept in a secure environment."

Riku begins to get irritated at Auron 's desire to not allow him to do as he wants, but relents .. "Fine, I'm sick of standing here, let's go." He walks up to the wall beside the main door and swipes a card in front of it. The wall swings away revealing a large polished marble corridor. "Shall we?" he says to Sora and Auron as he steps inside leaving them behind. The two of them quickly fall in behind Riku as the door silently closes.

-------------------------------

Xemnas sits in his car watching with binoculars as Riku, his bodyguard, and _that _boy enters one of the secure walkways that run throughout Gekkotech Plaza . He holds his COM link up to his mouth and hits the ON button. "Marluxia , this is control. Do you copy?"

"I copy control," a rough sounding voice answers.

"Riku has taken Corridor B. He has one bodyguard with him, and there is also a boy. The boy is not to be harmed under any circumstance. If you hit them at the Corridor B and A intersect you should come out directly in front of them."

"I copy control. Over and out."

Riku, Sora and Auron have been walking for several minutes down the empty corridor. Riku designed them as a way to move around without having to put up with the crowds, and they were hardly used except by himself .

'Perfect. I'll hit them and they will never see it coming', Marluxia tells himself as he jogs down corridor B toward the intersection of corridor A. He steps into the intersection about thirty feet away from the trio walking toward him.

Auron is the first person to notice Marluxia in the intersection. He motions for Riku and Sora to stay behind as he moves ahead to see what is going on. "Sir excuse me, but you're not allowed in here."

Auron hardly finishes his warning before Marluxia raises his pistol and puts a bullet directly in his chest. Riku picks Sora up with one hand and throws him backward twenty feet into the safety of another intersection. At the same time he reaches into his jacket, pulls out his .40 caliber Glock handgun and fires one shot toward Marluxia . Either by sheer luck or skill, the bullet from Riku' gun hits Marluxia 's pistol knocking it out if his hand rendering it useless. Riku holsters his pistol as Marluxia insanely begins to charge. Riku doesn't even move as he waits for his attacker.

Marluxia quickly crosses the twenty feet to Riku. As he gets within arms reach, Riku effortlessly pivots on the balls of his feet to the side of Marluxia , and delivers a hammer fist to his head. The blow is enough to send him off balance and to the to floor. Marluxia turns the fall into an awkward shoulder roll and comes to his feet facing Riku.

"I'm gonna kill you!" Marluxia spats out as he draws his fists into a boxing position. Riku smiles and casually stands waiting.

"Pardon me, but I have an excellent memory, and I don't recall us ever meeting before."

"You killed my father, Vexen Felth, you son of a bitch." Marluxia screams as he throws a bone shattering right hook at Riku's head. Riku catches his hand, and delivers a sharp kick to Marluxia 's leg, snapping the bone. Marluxia screams in pain as he goes down to his knees on the floor.

"As I remember, your father stuck a gun in his mouth and blew his brains out… very messy." Riku moves behind Marluxia faster than seems possible for someone his size.

" _You _! _You ruined him _!"

" _Your _father was one of _my _software programmers. He bet that he was smarter than me, and decided to compete against me with his creations on the open market. A very foolish mistake. In the end, he was in debt millions of dollars and his company bankrupt."

Riku places his hands on top of and below Marluxia 's head. He is just about to give the twist that would break this young mans neck and end his life as he looks up and sees Sora standing in the corridor. Tears are streaming down Sora's face as he stands there in shock shaking his head and mouthing the word, ' _no _'.

'Damnit, how can I resist a face like that', Riku thinks to himself.

"To contend with Riku Knight is to _lose _. Never forget that!" he says driving his elbow to the back of Marluxia 's head, knocking him unconscious.

Sora runs to Riku and leaps into his arms as Marluxia 's body falls to the floor. "It's okay champ, nothing to worry about," he says as he gives Sora a kiss on the forehead.

"What about Auron ?" Sora asks as Riku carries him.

"He was wearing a bullet proof vest so he should be fine. We just have to wait for him to wake up," Riku says as he walks to where Auron is laying on the floor. Six guards armed with sub-machine guns rush toward Riku moments later.

"Sir, are you okay?" the lead guard says to Riku.

"Yes I'm fine."

"Do you need medical attention?"

"I said I'm fine! What I _need _is to know who gave this man access to these corridors, and who paid him to kill me."

"Sir?" the guard asks confused.

"Someone on the inside _had _to give him help. I want to know who that someone is. One way or another, I _will _find out, and when I do find out, there is going to be serious hell to pay!"

**Author's Apology: **

Sorry for the delay on this chapter, but I got like three done already and if I get good reviews I'll post them.


End file.
